Colonies of germ-free rats and mice are being developed and maintained. These are being used for the development and use in model disease systems in cancer, heart disease, nutrition, virology, immunology, and physiology. New unique strains of animals are being entered into germ-free status. Scientists in other institutions are provided animals and/or facilities for investigations involving gnotobiology.